After Death
by WingRose
Summary: Bella fell to her death while cliff jumping down in LaPush. She is given a second time live, but what would she find when she comes back? One-shot.  Enjoy!
1. After Death

**Hi, guys!**

**I am back...for now! LOL**

**This is my story After Death, which was published a couple of weeks ago, but I have stumble upon a miracle worker and she had miraculous fixed my story. She is my new Beta.**

**EDITED JULY, 2010 **

**I want to express my deepest thanks, and hugs. To my new friend and beta that had been working with me to bring you a wonderful story.**

**Thanks Lethe, I (obviously) couldn't done it without you! **

**Disclaimer: All that is Twilight isn't mine. I have no connection whatsoever with no one. I have written this story, which plot is mine, but characters...are Stephanie M's. **

**A/N: One-shot. Review are appreciated. Edward loves you. Music? Tighten up by Black Keys.**

**

* * *

**

**"After Death"**

Everything was as I clear as I had hoped it would be. Everything was even more beautiful than I imagine it, if I ever did. But one thing was missing, Edward. I hoped to see him here but, in the bottom of my heart I wished I wouldn't.

I shouldn't have become curious when I saw the pack jumping from such heights. I shouldn't have been reckless or have hoped to be relieved from the pain, _he_ had brought upon me, but like I said, the pain was the only reminder that _they _were all real. I felt like such an idiot right now; jumping from a cliff like a crazy person. I thought I knew the consequences, but I truly didn't. I couldn't believe that death would be _my_ conclusion.

I found the meadow that meant so much to Edward and I. Saying his name didn't hurt, at least not in here. I felt safe here because I could feel Edward's love flow through my spirit veins. I walked around, since if I hover if could be a waste of scenery. I love the feeling of grass, nature beneath my feet. I sat down, waiting for a glimpse of my memory of Edward to shine in front of me to be my constant reminder of those happy days before doing my biggest mistake.

How much would I love to go back to his arms that even thought they were cold, they radiated comfort and warmth. Does God know about vampires? I sure hope he does. I hope that he knows that some of them have souls worth entering the gates of heaven.

Was this heaven? I have always believed that heaven was the most beloved place. Happiness surrounded you without the constant need of love from those whose life are still living on earth that only a glimpse of them was enough.

I wonder what God thinks of me or what Edward would be thinking when he finds out that I jumped? I didn't want to kill myself, just have a rush of adrenaline, but I did anyway. Was that suicide or just a bad way to end fun?

I stood up from the meadow and started walking towards the woods that had clouds hovering above them. I entered the woods as if I were reliving the day when Edward left me. But that did not bring me sadness, nor do I remember how I felt.

But here I was, standing where he stood. I finally understand that his heart broke when lies were said. I finally understand how great his love was for me. He had sacrificed his happiness for my life. He had truly believed that with him in my life, my choices were limited. How he didn't want me to become what he already was. He wanted me, but had no other choice but, to let me go.

Now, he would love me from afar while I live the life he wanted me to live. He was so sure I would simply forget, because I was human.

I sat down in the tree behind where he stood, as if I was witnessing the whole break-up scene. I felt stupid…I don't know if that was something you felt in heaven, but I did.

I didn't understand the Bella, me of the past, which was standing in front of Edward. She was in pain, She left abandoned and empty as the only love she ever knew just left her in the dark without to guide or reason to keep walking forward.

He had killed her with the words that might as well hunt her forever.

"It will be as if I never existed" Edward's voice sounded unrealistic.

The Bella in the vivid memory felt as if she understood, but it had taken death for us to finally understand. She knew what I wanted to say, but her words didn't match anything our mind screamed. As I saw Edward leave and disappeared from the memory, I saw as Bella stood there. _I wish I could have reached him. _

But it was my next action that made me a little bit stronger. I ran after him. I would fight with his mind to win his heart. But I was stupid to think I would ever reach reached him, because vampires were fast…_real fast_.

I wanted to see Edward for today, if today wasn't already tomorrow and suddenly, like magic, a puddle of water appeared in front of me. It showed a balcony and seven-foot doors that opened to the sides. In front of the doors a small proportion of a desk where an antique type-writer rested upon it. Papers were balled up and were scattered from the desk to the floor.

Behind the door were semi-transparent white curtains. That gently swayed thanks to the wind, a beautiful breeze I could feel even from where I stood. In the background, "El Cristo" stood afar as a crescent moon shine upon it. But Edward – if that was the point of the beautiful paradise – was nowhere in sight.

My heart ache because the last time I saw him, was here in the meadow. But that felt like it had been years ago instead of moments ago. Edward entered the small balcony and stared at what appeared to be nothing. He looked sad, empty and dead. He extended his hand as if he were touching another; as if a small hand lay in the balcony handle and his hand was perfectly upon it.

"Bella" his beautiful musical voice whispered.

His phone rang, startling me a little.

Edward's hand turned into a tight fist before picking up the phone. For a moment, he looked like he shouldn't answer, but he still did. I heard a faint voice that seemed to be Rosalie but I wasn't quite sure.

As seconds passed, Edward's right hand broke the desk next to him. When the faint voice disappeared, the phone was lowered and eventually became dust. He went down to his knees as if he was human, as if something had broken inside of him and caused him more pain that death itself, than the pain the change had caused him. His heart broke. I knew then, that he had received the news of my death.

At that moment, I completely understood that his need to have me around was much greater than my own. I finally felt the truth of his words. The water of puddle disappeared and I only wish I could be there with him in that beautiful place. His embrace was what I always will remember as home. His presence said home more than Renée's or Charlie's.

I wanted to cry but, there was a feeling inside me that said that I shouldn't, that everything was meant to be,

I should've done something, but I couldn't regret ever meeting him. I just couldn't.

I didn't want to think anymore about anything. I knew that in heaven you could sleep as my eyelids felt heavy and I succumbed to the darkness that awaited me.

When I woke up only God knew how much time had truly passed. But He wasn't around to tell me. A man whose face was perfect, but at the same time blurry as if he didn't want his identity revealed. He wore a beautiful robe made of something unknown to mankind. Something they shouldn't find, because it was too precious to be amongst those who will surely destroy it even if it would be eventually.

Though the man's face was blurry, his smile was real and…_magical. _It was filled with love, but mostly compassion and understatement.

"Daughter, your time had arrived, but his has not. Yet I can't stop him from his decision that would lead him to his fate. Nothing is set in stone. His time on earth has not ended and apparently neither yours. Remind him that he does have a soul; one I been watching over the years. His kind has no more hope, but like you said…some souls are worth entering the gates of heaven. Go daughter and make him know that souls are not things one loses; they are the self that is filled with what we are. Also let him know that is safe to love. You will have a troubled life after going back, but it is a price to be paid by innocent that had no say into what is to happen. Believe daughter that your time and his will come. And until it comes, nothing is set in stone. You are forgiven," God said. When he had called me daughter, I knew exactly who he was and He was giving Edward and I a second chance.

God waved his hand as if he were some jedi and in front of me was a beautiful staircase made of marble and silk.

As I started to descend the stairs, He called out to me.

"Tell Carlisle: La vita Ã¨ per conoscere l'ignoto e per la sconosciuta ad accettare ciò che è nuovo. Nulla è scritto in pietra, ma, le anime hanno un modo di fissaggio stessi senza neppure saperlo." I nodded with a genuine smile which he offered back, and I was filled with love and freedom.

As I saw the end to the stairs, I started to feel dizzy, if not sleepy. I felt weak and dead. But what I felt which was the urge to open my eyes was much greater than the weakness or dizziness I was feeling. I was human! They joy to hear such words were alien to me. But I was happy. I was back home, back to earth. I would incredibly miss…_that paradise. _That now seems like a foreign dream.

I was in the ocean, floating over the seas. I couldn't see the chain mountain cliffs. It was only miles and miles of water. I felt something brush my feet and was instantly scared. But then a dolphin fin emerges from the water. I wrapped my arm around the fin.

He led the way towards land. The heaviness of my eyelids was already defeating the joy of coming back to earth, back to Edward. His name was something angelic, something that no other man should wear for a name. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of the man who had stolen my heart and made me feel like I was at the right place and the right time, that I always were.

I woke up to the sound of "Brighter than Sunshine" by Aqualung and felt the sand under my toes. I opened my eyes and licked my lips, that were extremely dry. I tried to stand up but I was sore all over. But I brought my torso up, with the help of my hands, to see more clearly as to where I was.

The beach was beautiful, not even one person was on sight. The waves were crushing each other violently but not as violently as a storm. I looked behind me and there was a small cabin. There was barbecue with stakes cooking and also a hammock. I was laying over a beach towel that was comfortable.

My clothes were starting to itch due to the sand and wet clothes. But I kept staring at the sea it was so peaceful, but something was missing from this paradise. I obviously I knew exactly who.

_Edward, where are you? _

I heard footsteps coming my way. I turned my head to look around and saw the man I thought was a god or something. He walked gracefully, and his eyes were glued to mine. I couldn't help but smile. His skin shimmered as if he took a glitter bath. But his skin was soul catching, as if it was made of small diamonds as I once stated before.

How did he find me? That was one of the first questions that popped in my mind. His golden eyes found my soul and hopefully he finally found his soul.

"Bella, you gave me quite a scare." His voice was not like I remember. It was even better. I didn't know what to say after that. I turned my head and faced the sea again.

"What are you thinking?"

"About what to say back, I guess," I said, still facing the calm waves. The silence, or perhaps being unable to hear his voice, was beginning to bother me. I turned my head to face where he stood. There he was, staring at me with a deep confusion on his face.

"I met someone, who told me a soul is never lost; it is only filled and transformed by what the carrier carries inside, even of his unbeaten heart," I said, staring at him.

He came forward and sat down. As if my body knew what my heart needed, I glided until I found myself between Edward's long legs. My back was against his chest, and my head was resting in his shoulder. He entwined our fingers, and nothing about him was cold anymore. It was warm and perfect for the beach.

"He was a way with words to trick you so easily," he said. I felt him staring at the waves too.

"He is not a liar. He is a creator. He was God" I remember a glimpse of that paradise that now seems like a far dream instead of a recent memory. Edward stayed silent. "Edward, how did you find me?" I turned my face a little to try and face him.

"I felt I needed to be here before doing what I had planned to do," he said looking at me.

"How far are we from home?"

"I am home. Aren't you?" I blushed instantly. His lips touched my ears and he whispered 'beautiful' which made my blush deepen. He let out a short laugh.

"Yes." I took his arms and put them around me.

"Why are you so quite?" he asked after a few silent minutes.

"I was wondering why you feel warm" He shrugged. "Nothing seems different, as if I was never washed ashore or dead. It feels as if you were never gone. But I know you left and that I was dead for a moment or two. A dolphin had brought me ashore and I know that I am in some unknown island."

"I felt no greater pain than the moment Rosalie told me you fell from a cliff and didn't emerge. Alice had gone to your house and you were nowhere in sight. She swan great distances above and underneath the sea to find what was left of you and come back days later to confirm what I had hear from Rosalie."

"I can't live without you, and I honestly don't care how pathetic that sounds because a woman should be strong in any situation. But knowing the unknown had come to love, it made me feel special and unique; especially those times we spent together were what many have come to hate because it was a fairytale. After all, everyone knows fairytales don't come true. Yet, I got my shiny knight and you have the unique woman."

"Beautiful girl," he corrected. I rolled my eyes.

"As much as I would like to lie here with you for all eternity -"

"Why can't we?" Edward interrupted me.

"We have to go back home to the people who might be worried as hell. Besides, I have a very good feeling this island doesn't have signal," I said while standing up. Edward couldn't help himself but laugh.

"Edward, come on!" I said tugging his arm.

"Let me put out the burnt steaks." He threw out the black coal steaks above the grill.

"Edward, can I borrow clothes?" He nodded pointing at a black leather suitcase. "How long have you been here?" I asked while looking for a comfortable shirt and short pants, since he was tall enough that it could Capri pants to me.

"Five days," he answered looking around.

I undressed in front of him. I really didn't care; we came to earth naked so I wasn't ashamed of it.

"Bella," Edward growled. I couldn't hold my laughter that while putting the pants I fell.

"What? I still have my panties," I said, taking off my bra and putting on his shirt. I tugged at Edward because if I pushed him it would probably send me flying. He laughed.

I ran and he ran "human" speed to be fair. But when he went behind me, he sped up. Next thing I know I was being carried by him bridal style. I rested my head against his shoulder and felt at ease. Nothing could ever trouble me anymore that was until I remembered someone.

"Charlie!" I yelled.

"No more excuse Bella! You disappeared after almost three months, and you expect me to believe you are alright?" He huffed.

"Edward, for now you are in my good side. Can you help me get her to your father?" Charlie said to Edward who was standing outside the door.

"Yes" _Traitor!_

Edward entered the door and took me into his arms. I looked like a five year old child trying to break free from school. He then strapped me in his Volvo while Charlie went in his cruiser.

"I'll follow you," he said to Edward. Edward nodded in agreement.

"Be careful," I said. The woods can get tricky which was why people get lost very often.

"Always am." I huffed at his response.

We drove silently to Edward's house. I guess starring at the trees and the nature along hearing to Prelude No. 1 by Joham Sebastian Bach, made me appreciate the world that Edward and I lived in. I know feeling Edward's presence was enough for me to admire and love the life I lived in, the one I was given a second chance to grow…even if that meant to die young and live forever.

"Traitor," I mumbled under my breath as he pulled into his house. He met my gaze and smirked at me. _God I love this man. _I could easily imagine a man saying '_I know'. _I laughed at my little inside joke.

When we entered his house, we were greeted by Carlisle who was obviously more than happy to see me alive and his own son in one piece. Alice was sitting on the couch, and I knew she was sad. I never called her when I came back or how crazy I was to jump from that cliff. I looked up at Edward and he simply nodded as if understanding what I needed to do.

I walked over Alice. Her face was turned away from mine so I did not see it, only her spike hair.

"Alice?" She kept silent.

"Ok the silent treatment, I deserve that. But I want to listen then. I am sorry for what I did. But I don't regret it; it brought me back to you and, along that way, it brought me the truth. I was dying to hear. Alice, you will always be my best friend who can never do what she is told and I would love to continue to be the crazy friend who didn't appreciate your friendship enough." I breathe in and out. Alice still refused to look in my eyes, I notice she was different, like something about her image didn't fit with the memories of the past, but vampires couldn't change, nor if Alice ever did, she wouldn't grow.

Edward snickered. Then Carlisle and Jasper emerged from the kitchen that also had a smirk glued to his face.

"I forgive you." I jumped. Alice's voice said, but from behind me.

The woman turned around and faced me.

"Rosalie?" I asked in shock. _What kind of sick joke was this? _I thought as I kept staring at the woman who I had mistaken for as Alice. Emmet's loud laugh emerged; he obviously enjoyed the joke more than anybody. He then appeared in front of me and sat next to Rosalie.

"What kind of sick joke is this!"

"We bet how long it would have taken you to come back with Edward after emerging from the sea." Emmet explained.

"What did she say?" Surprisingly, I was genuinely curious.

This time the whole Cullen family was laughing and even Charlie as well. Esme had appeared next to Dr. Cullen with a smirk glued to her face.

"She said 'never'" Edward mumbles.

After being checked twice by Carlisle, Edward and I went to the meadow with my father's permission who commands that we be back before nine. We had talked for a while but at some point. Edward stood and started pacing nervously.

"Edward is everything alright?" I asked. He offered his hand to help me stand up and I took it. He stood in front me like a man on a mission.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he said, saying my full name.

"I love you with all my heart, and my soul is yours for the taking. I felt no greater pain that to live in a world where you don't live in. I wish to make sure for whatever is in front of us to assure you that I'll be always there; never again will I run from what I call life. Will you give me the honor of being my wife?" When the words escaped his mouth, everything felt right in the world. I knew the answer, but something else overwhelms me. The feeling that these two people sitting on the meadow facing a future were more human than anyone I ever met.

"Yes" I said. He smiled at me and his face was just inches from mine. His eyes were from my own eyes to my lips; in a blink of an eye he crushed my lips. And I saved this moment, what anyone could say was 'the perfect moment'.

"But, I have one condition" but before letting him speak I continued.

"I have one condition. Since you don't wish to be in a world where I don't exist, and I don't wish to be in a world where you aren't by my side, I want _you_ to change me. Or so help me God I will die eventually while you stay forever seventeen. And I am sure you know, I can't be please with just one lifetime with you, when I know I can have forever" I looked at him.

He flashed a smile that knew that I had gotten what I wanted, whether he wanted it or not.

"So will you marry me, Miss Swan?" he asked again.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen;" I said pulling into his embrace. He kissed the top of my head. "Now, we have to do something that is probably very dangerous." Edward raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Tell Charlie, duh!" I said while grabbing his hand.

We then stayed for a few more minutes, then left. As we got into the car, I began thinking of what Charlie would say. But as Edward reassured me, I began to calm down, but once we reached the house all his words went down the drain.

I started pacing in front of the door, thinking how I should tell him. Edward held my hand in encouragement. But he is immortal so a bullet wouldn't do much damage. Charlie had suddenly opened the door.

"Bells, what are you doing outside?" he asked.

"I…I mean _we _have something to tell you," I said to him.

He opened the door wide, to let us in. I bit my lip as we went inside; still thinking on how we should explained it to him. We entered the living room, not sitting down, and looked at Charlie. Before I could speak, Edward spoke to him.

"Charlie you better sit down," Edward advice him. He raised his eyebrow in suspicion and I sat in the arm of the chair. After a few moments, because my brain couldn't proper function, Charlie's eyes bulged out.

"You are pregnant!" Charlie yelled, getting up his chair and pointing at me accusingly.

"No! How can I Ch-dad? When I came back just a few hours ago?" Charlie sat back down again. He let out a deep breath.

I wondered why people would come to that conclusion. If I was I would never see it as bad thing, but I could never imagine myself as a 'mom', even less a 'Renée like mom'. I positioned myself again to be more comfortable. I looked at Charlie but his eyes were confused. I didn't know what to do if all hell broke loose.

"Edward proposed today. I said yes."

After this, he gave us his blessing, because he knew fighting against me was a lost cause. He obviously put his thought in the table, telling us it was better to wait until a couple of years after high school because it would bring rumors, annoying rumors to town.

"That went easier that I thought, right?" Edward agreed after sneaking into my room.

We talked about where would be the perfect weeding, but we agreed to leave it to Alice, which knowing her, she had already booked the hall from the perfect place and knew the main colors. Charlie check into my room asking me for the x time is I was fine and I said yes.

"Are you happy?" he looked at me expectantly.

"Yeah, dad."

Edward reappeared and smile giving me a big kiss and I told him to go home. I need to make an important call that I wanted it to be private.

Edward had left and I called Alice.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Alice, where is Carlisle?" I asked her.

"He is here, wait a moment."

"Good evening," he answered the phone, speaking like a true gentleman (or a man from the nineteen thirty)

"Carlisle…there is something you need to know" I said

"Yes, Bella?"

"Someone I met, in what seems to be decades ago, told me to give you this message: : La vita Ã¨ per conoscere l'ignoto e per la sconosciuta ad accettare ciò che è nuovo. Nulla è scritto in pietra, ma, le anime hanno un modo di fissaggio stessi senza neppure saperlo."

He stayed silent, I couldn't blame him. I believe that meant more to him than I originally thought it would.

"Some things are worth remembering." I said before hanging up.

I had woken up in the woods that face the sea. The cliff that I had fallen to my death, and the waves below, crushed each other as if they were mocking me. I took off my jacket and reached the edge.

"Yes, Edward Cullen. I will marry you. I won't dare fall again" I said when I felt his presence behind me. I knew he couldn't be here. But Jacob was nowhere around and the werewolves knew he was no threat…now. He wrapped his arms around me.

"How about that beach?" I asked him.

"It had been awhile since we went there, right?"

I laughed. "I guess."

Edward and I were getting married tomorrow. Two weeks ago, I became a high school graduate and Edward for the umpteenth time. Though it was my wedding, Alice was the one that was preparing everything, with a help from Esme and Renée, of course.

The wedding was exactly as I had imagined. The only thing I really remembered is how Edward looked in the end of the aisle; how his eyes looked at me and his heart knew I was his.

Our honeymoon was in the beach where I had been washed ashore. In front of the fire Edward had built, we sat down in the same way as we did. He looked at me with a smile, which had no competition with the moon or even the stars above.

"Do you know what come after death?" Edward asked. I looked at him, and I immediately knew the answer to the question.

"Yes I do." He looked at me and raised his perfect eyebrow quizzically. I moved my gaze to the waves.

After seeing the waves flow, I met his eyes.

"Happiness," I said in the moment of our forever.

* * *

**TA-DA! **

**Thanks for reading I hope you liked it.**

**Review. Thanks.**

**I got more stories, go and check them out.**

**Thanks, Gracias, Arigato... for everything.**

**- Rose**

**Review, plz :D**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. VAMPIRE ACADEMY FANFIC PREVIEW

**Hello guys! I just wanted to give a little something. A preview of a three chapter story, called "Back-to-Dead" its a Vampire Academy Fanfiction and it might inspire you to read the books if you haven't done so already. I love Dimitri and Rose and those are the two protagonist of the story,**

**Thanks! Rose ^^**

* * *

**Back-to-Dead PREVIEW**

**A VA Fanfic**

**By. RJP**

* * *

_I can't stop thinking about you, thinking about us together. Our bodies in perfect synchronization knowing our minds think alike. _

_I remember the night we were together, it was raining, I was broken, hurt and left alone for reasons I fail to remember. I knocked a few minutes later you open the door, speechless, confused and ready. Determination written all over your face, you swept me into your arms; I felt the abs crushing my stomach and the bulge already there. Suddenly your lips violently crushed my own. Heaven, I knew above everything else this was my heaven, my paradise that I just came back to. _

_I remember the night I thought I loved someone else. Dimitri resounded in my head. I loved him no doubt about that but, he had become a painful memory how he wanted me in way I didn't. How I thought he was the only one I needed…how he was the only one who truly understood. _

_But I was wrong, he wasn't the only one or the best…it was you. Always you, I don't know if I love you but, I do have strong feelings because after Dimitri no one else loved me, but here you were opening you heart to me. _

_I kept teasing you, playing you because I needed something strong for my addiction. My addiction of knowing I would never lose you. But then again I did, wrong decision led to losing you. _

_I kept wondering, remembering what had changed, but the only thing was I was awakened. _

I woke up in a strange bed. A man looks at me, smiles and offers his hand. I didn't take it, this was a stranger.

"I know you don't know me, but I certainly know you," his voice was cold and manipulating underneath the feeling was the Russian accent.

"Who are you?" I asked this stranger.

He smile

"Dimitri Belikov," he said but without the offering hand.

"Who am I?" I asked

"Rose Belikov, my wife," his smirk got stronger.

"What are you?" I asked.

"We, dear, are Strigoi," he said with pride, one I didn't feel myself.

Suddenly as if I switch turn inside of me. I jumped into his arms, crushing his lips, ripping obstacles and connecting in a perfect way.

As if I was someone else, I saw someone… a girl who seem to matter.

_Lissa _said some strange voice.

I was awakened and something I knew was wrong.


End file.
